


Pasta

by Izzu



Series: Kureshima Bond [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. So Micchi had noticed that his brother didn't eat much lately...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasta

**Author's Note:**

> So I was cooking by myself the other day, so...

Was he supposed to notice this? Well, it couldn't be helped, could it?

Lately, it was always the same pattern.

Going out early. No breakfast. Coming home late. Not even bothering about dinner...

And was he imagining it? _Nii-san’s getting thinner..._

That was why he stayed out often after school, and then found Team Gaim. Because he couldn't stand being at home and noticing....

But still... should he continue ignoring or just...

"Jii... what's for dinner tonight?"

The old man just smiled. "Is there anything specific that young master wants?"

Micchi quickly shook his head. "No. Because I thought I wanted to try cooking by myself; will brother come home tonight?"

The old man looked puzzled. "Well, Master Takatora didn't call to say that he'd be overnighting at the office....but young master, you don't have to cook your own dinner. What is it that you want, I'll make the preparations..."

"No! I want to do this myself! But... Jii, perhaps there was something you could help...."

xxx

_‘What to cook for tonight’s dinner…?’_

Mai wondered to herself as she sauntered towards the vegetable aisles, carrying around her basket of groceries. Well, she could always prepare the same thing she always do everyday—not like anyone at home would object to it—but at times she’d like some change too. Aside from dancing, cooking was the next thing she loved to do. Plus, it’s a convenient topic to talk about whenever she come over visiting Kouta’s place. Akira-san always had a good tip on things to cook. She wished she could be as good at cooking like Kouta’s sister…

“Ne… is it okay to get this much?”

A familiar voice… _could that be?_ Mai stopped in her tracks as she wondered where the voice came from. She heard an elderly man chuckle.

“Anything more than this, we’ll end up making a tomato soup. And weren’t we planning to have pasta tonight? This amount is enough for the sauce. Let’s go get the rest of the ingredients, shall we?”

Mai peered out from her hiding spot as she caught sight on the ones she was looking for.

 _‘So it WAS Micchi...’_ she thought as she watched him going around with the older man on tow. _‘Was that his father?’_

Micchi never talked much about his family when the team was around. She always wondered why… but never dared to breach that topic for fear it might be offensive. Since it might be something that Micchi didn’t want to talk about? She didn’t want to be rude… or pry into other’s personal lives.

_But it looked Micchi had a good relationship with his father…_

“Would _nii-san_ like some mushrooms? Should we get some? Beef or… seafood? Beef is better… right?”

She felt bad for sneaking up like this… but there was no other way for her to find out more about Micchi. And Micchi’s a good friend… a pity if she didn’t know anything much about him aside from the time he’s around with the team.

And Micchi mentioned an older brother. What kind of person was Micchi’s _nii-san_...?

“Excuse me…”

Mai jumped, startled as she gave way to an old lady pushing a trolley. She hastily apologised for blocking the lane before turning around to see if Micchi and his _father_ was still around.

No, they’re already gone. She sighed.

xxx

“I’m home…”

“Welcome home, Master Takatora…” greeted Jii as the old man helped him take off his coat. “Would you like to have a bit to eat? Dinner’s already prepared…”

“Sorry, Jii. I don’t feel hungry that much—”

“But please… if you could try have a bite…”

“Nii-san! You’re back! Do you want to have dinner with me? Tonight’s dinner is PASTA!” Takatora turned, to see Mitsuzane rushing out to greet him.

“Sorry, Mitsuzane. I’m very tired…”

“Nii-san… are you avoiding me?” The sudden question left him stunned. _Wha… why so suddenly…?_

“Mitsuzane… I don’t…” Takatora stuttered.

“Then, did you hate me…?”

“Mitsuzane… I just came home…”

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Takatora regretted it. As he could see how his brother’s facial expression started to change. Was this… just because he said he didn’t feel like having dinner?

“Mitsu… if it’s about dinner—”

“It’s fine! I… I’m going to my room.”

“Mi—!” Takatora started to call out as his brother suddenly ran up towards the stairs and into his room.

He was about to follow before Jii stopped him. Takatora cocked his head towards the old man as Jii explained.

“The young master had been worrying about you, Master Takatora. He was concerned since you barely eaten much nowadays.”

Takatora blinked. He didn’t realized he skipped breakfast and dinner _that_ often for anyone to notice though. And even if Ryoma mentioned about how the use of the Sengoku Driver would negate the need to eat… it’s not like he can’t eat anything still…

“Also, Young Master Mitsuzane insisted that he prepare dinner by himself. I helped him a bit, though…”

“Mitsuzane did?” Takatora asked, surprised. No wonder the kid over-react.. oh dear, time for damage control…

“Jii, set the table ready. I’ll get Mitsuzane…”

“Very well, sir.”

xxx

Takatora smiled as he entered Mitsuzane’s without any trouble. Seemed that despite the kid’s angry at him, he didn’t bother locking the door. Takatora sat on the bed as he glanced over the child, lying sprawled on the bed.

“Hey there…” he spoke gently as Mitsuzane rolled away. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“No I’m not!” the child cried out as he covered his face with a blanket. An amusing sound suddenly came out as Takatora chuckled.

“Then, what was that just now?” he teased again as he tried to drag his little brother out. “Come on, let’s eat dinner. You worked so hard preparing it earlier, didn’t you?”

“What’s the point? I might as well starve…”

“And let the food go cold, uneaten? Are you sure?”

Mitsuzane sat up and glared at him, disgruntled. “It’s not like you’re going to eat it with me, are you? I rather starve than eating alone…”

Takatora sighed. “Who said you’re going to eat alone? After hearing from Jii the things you did… how could I not eat what my baby brother worked so hard to make for me?”

“Really? You’re going to eat with me?”

“Sure… I can try to eat a bit. Even if I’m not THAT hungry right now, I’ll try. When else can I taste something cooked by you?”

He never thought he was _that_ good at sweet-talking anyone. Then again… it’s not like he had anyone to use it for. One could say he was _very_ out of practice.

But suppose he was glad that he’s not THAT bad at it. Because if that big smile Mitsuzane gave him told him anything, he did a great job in getting Mitsuzane to stop being mad at him.

xxx

“So… how is it?”

He doesn’t want to sound a bit desperate…  but this was his first time cooking pasta; especially the ones that’s not spaghetti. He thought about using those bow-tie shaped ones, those farfalles… but the shell-shaped ones looked good too. He hoped he did the sauce well…

His brother turned towards him, and frowned. Micchi felt the insides of his stomach twisting.

“Are you sure you cooked this by yourself?  It’s not Jii doing the most work here?”

“It’s NOT!” Micchi cried. “Sure, Jii helped with chopping the veges and turning the stove and the recipe all… but I did all the cooking! Jii just… checked on quality control…”

His brother chuckled as Micchi felt himself flush. Honestly, to assume that he was cheating… how could _nii-san_ be so insensitive…?

“Not bad… actually, I never expect it’d be this good. Considering this was your first time and everything…”

If he could blush even more that he already was right now, how would he looked? Never thought he’d be so happy to hear _nii-san_ praising his cooking. Even better… _nii-san_ actually _ate_ dinner with him.

“Really, _nii-san_? It’s that goo—” Micchi stopped in mid-sentence as he caught his brother yawning. So he WAS that tired. And despite that, _nii-san_ still…

“Nii-san, here… let me finish the rest of the food—”

He was about to grab his brother’s plate before a hand stopped him.

His brother shook his head. “It’s all right. I could finish this much…” he said as _nii-san_ stuffed the remaining pasta into his mouth and swallowed.

His brother pushed his plate away and sipped on his tea as Micchi hastily finished his own food.

“Jii! We’re done!” Micchi called out for the old butler to clear the table. He hurriedly got up to help his brother stand.

“Sorry, _nii-san_. You were so sleepy… yet I forced you to eat some more…”

His brother chuckled again. “Silly… I told you, it’s not a problem…”

He hugged his brother despite that.

“Sorry also because I thought you hated me…”

A hand, ruffled his hair. He always liked his brother doing that. Scratch that, he always liked it whenever his brother acted so affectionately to him…

“I’m sorry as well, because I made you worry without realizing.”

Micchi squeezed his brother a bit more.

“Yeah…”


End file.
